


the heart of the home (or lack thereof)

by pameytilla



Series: 2017 Winter Holidays! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: As soon as he was old enough, just over fifteen he moved out of the dorms and into his apartment. It was small and the heating didn’t work properly, but that didn’t bother him. He kept it, keeps it in a neat state. (“It’s minimalist,” he’d defend whenever Natsu made fun of him for it. “It’s freaky.” Natsu would retort, “It’s like a ghost lives there, how can you not see how freaky it is?”)Gray doesn’t have a staircase in his house. It doesn’t bother him.





	the heart of the home (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not actually sure if Natsu’s house even has a staircase but I needed it to for the plot, so just pretend that it does? For the purpose of the story.  
> If it doesn’t, oh well. 
> 
> I don’t own Fairy Tail. This is just for fun.
> 
> Word prompt: staircase

He doesn’t have a staircase in his apartment. Why would he; it’s a one bedroom place, the cheapest he could find.  
He hasn’t had a staircase in his house since he lived with his parents. Ur’s cabin had been small and compact. ‘Cozy’, she called it, just big enough for her and her students.  
After he’d joined Fairy Tail, he’d lived in the dorms since he hadn’t been old enough to get his own place being only ten at the time. His room then had been small, but felt far too big at the time. The room had been dark and tight, doing nothing to help him stave of his nightmares and with the other guild members sleeping just down the hall, he didn’t end up sleeping in the room that much. 

As soon as he was old enough, just over fifteen he moved out of the dorms and into his apartment. It was small and the heating didn’t work properly, but that didn’t bother him. He kept it, keeps it in a neat state. (“It’s minimalist,” he’d defend whenever Natsu made fun of him for it. “It’s freaky.” Natsu would retort, “It’s like a ghost lives there, how can you not see how freaky it is?”) 

Natsu’s eyes had almost popped out of his skull when he first told him he didn’t have a staircase case in his apartment. “But how?” he’d cried in horror. “A staircase is the heart of the home!”  
On the dragon slayers right side, Happy nodded in ascent. “Uh-huh. How can you live without one? They provide easy access to upper and lower floors, and they’re super fun.”  
Gray had rolled his eyes at them. “I’m not taking interior design advice from either of you.” He retorted, smirking slightly. “Your place is a trash dump. And besides, I don’t need one. I live in a one bedroom apartment.”  
Natsu and Happy launched into a long rambling spiel on why he should move out of his apartment and buy a bigger house with a staircase. 

Gray was only half listening to them, he didn’t need a staircase or a house with one. His apartment wasn’t really his home, not really. So what was the point of buying a new house with a staircase, that wouldn’t really be his home, when his real home had three floors and enough staircases for each.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @rd-robins.


End file.
